Roommates
by WittyPiglet
Summary: You'd think being 4 male roommates wouldn't make many awkward or sexual situations. Boy, you sure are wrong. Part 1/? of the Roommates Series.
1. Awkward Situations

**Awkward Situations**

Awkward situations happen more often than not in this household. Especially if you have four guys living under one roof. I know, I know. They're guys, how awkward can it get? Well, you'd be surprised.

Reiner and Bertholdt have been together since high school when Reiner had dislocated Berholdt's shoulder during football practice. He had felt so bad that he followed the boy around like a lost puppy and offered to carry all his stuff for him till he could take the sling off his arm. This didn't really bother Bertholdt at first as he quite liked having the larger (muscle wise) boy around. Even after Bertholdt's arm was all better and he was able to rejoin their high school football team, Reiner didn't cease in his actions. He still followed Bertholdt wherever he went and carried his books for him until people just assumed they were together. After their football team won a nearly hopeless game, Reiner had picked Bertholdt up and, in the heat of the moment, kissed him smack dab on the lips in front of everyone. Without it becoming officially said, they just went with the flow and began dating.

Now Marco and Jean are a whole 'nother story. They met in kindergarten when Jean accidentally got glue in Marco's hair. How? No one remembers. Marco had to go home and when he came back, his hair was a lot shorter than it used to be. Jean had felt guilty and made him a card to apologize. The two had been best friends ever since. Come middle school, Marco and Jean discovered the world of girls. A few openly approached Marco which urked Jean to no end, but he had no reason why it bothered him so much. In high school, Jean tended to fight, and fuck, a lot. He typically fought with Eren Yeager, whom he had a frenemy relationship with, and he fucked with whatever girl he had on his arm that week. Jean, despite his jealousy over girls attaching to Marco, would sleep around and never technically had a girlfriend. One time, when Marco was supposed to meet Jean at his house to help him study, he had found a girl leaving and Jean waving goodbye from his open door. Need I say that that had led to their first and biggest fight ever. Everyone knew something had happened between them, as they avoided each other for a good two weeks. They finally made up when good friends of theirs, Mikasa and Armin, locked them in the janitor's closet during lunch. No one knows what happened in that closet, but Jean and Marco left it holding hands and kissing.

Now, Bertholdt and Marco were pretty good friends since they shared a lot of the same classes and Jean knew Bertholdt and Reiner from being on the school football team with them. They all never actually hung out until Bertholdt and Marco made them attend a small study group with them. After this, they began hanging out a lot more often and they all even attended the same college. For different majors of course. The college they attended together was Trost U, which was a kind of jack of all trades type of college. They had virtually any major you could want there which was why it was so popular. Bertholdt had majored in culinary arts, Marco in law, Reiner in psychology ironically and Jean majored in veterinary. They still hung out as often as they could and attended frat parties together and all that.

Sometime after college, Bertholdt came up with the idea that they all room together in this nice uptown apartment that he had found. He claimed it was really nice, but too expensive for just him and Reiner to afford so he asked them if they'd want to live with them and split the bills. It didn't take much convincing for Jean and Marco to agree to be Reiner and Bertholdt's roommates.

And cue the awkward situations.


	2. Reiner and Jean

**Reiner and Jean**

All Jean wanted to do was the laundry, not really, but fate had a way of fucking that up. Somehow, when Jean was doing all their whites, a red sock had gotten mixed in the load without his knowledge and turned everything into a pink mess. Jean was cursing up a storm as he dumped the basket on a table typically used for folding. He struggled to think of a way to fix this and put his head in his hands. Bertholdt and Marco would be forgiving but Jean had no idea how Reiner was going to react to finding some of his nice work shirts died pink.

He was dead.

He was so fucking dead.

A throat clearing had Jean jumping out of his skin and spinning around with a hand to his heart. He came face to face with none other than Reiner who quirked a brow at him and leaned to the side to peer at the table behind Jean. He crossed his arms and frowned.

"Jean?"

"Y-Yeah R-Reiner?"

Reiner just sighs and shakes his head. He closes the apartment building's laundry room door and approached Jean and the table with the pink monstrosities. Jean bites his lip and looks down as Reiner reaches around him and plucks up a large pink-stained shirt, too large to be anyone's but Reiner's. He stares at it for a moment of intense silence that has Jean internally screaming before he...chuckles? He's laughing? Really?

"R-Reiner? Aren't you mad?" Jean looked up at Reiner, only now noticing how close he is with his arms on the table on either side of Jean. He was close, too close.

"Not really."

"H-Huh? What?"

"Before ya'll moved in with us, I had to do all the laundry. When Bertholdt did it, this happened at least once a month." Reiner gave a small smile. "I picked up away to fix it real quick." He winked at Jean and straightened up some. Reiner gathered the stained clothes in his toned arms and tossed them in one of the washers. Jean couldn't see what his roommate was doing after that until he saw him dig quarters out of his pants pocket and feed them to the machine. "They should be all fixed after this load. Trust me." He turned back to face Jean and smiled that smile that Bertholdt told him made him weak in the knees. Jean could see why now as he held on tightly to the edge of the folding table.

"Y-Yeah, thanks Reiner."

"No problem." Reiner patted Jean's shoulder and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'll stay and chat with ya till they're done. Must be boring as hell down here." Reiner's hand hung just in front of Jean's chest and he could easily feel the smaller man's speeding heart no doubt. Why was Reiner making him feel like this, only Marco ever made him feel this way. This wasn't good, not in the least.

Still, Jean couldn't bring himself to step away from Reiner. No, he even leaned into his side more. He could feel the blonde man tense slightly and Jean thought he did something wringer than he already thought it was...until Reiner tightened his grip around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Both men's faces were bright red as they stood in companionable silence until the washer went off.

And sure enough, the clothes were no longer stained pink.


	3. Marco and Bertholdt

**Marco and Bertholdt**

Bertholdt was the professional chef in their apartment, so he did typically do all the cooking. Though, every once in awhile, someone would help. Except for Jean, never Jean. Bertholdt is still wondering how he managed to set water on fire...

Anyhow, today it was just Marco and Bertholdt in their apartment. Reiner and Jean both being at work for at least another hour. The freckled-face Jesus had kindly offered to help Bertholdt cook dinner and make dessert. Out of the other three, Marco tended to cook with him the most. Jean didn't for obvious reasons and Reiner typically preferred watching Bertholdt cook, more specifically his ass.

"We're making fried empanadas with avocado and tuna tapas and Cabernet Sauvignon to drink. For dessert, we'll have chocolate and churros. Sound good?" Bertholdt had his back turned to Marco as he spoke but he could literally _HEAR_ him drool.

"Oh yes! Sounds delicious!"

"Why don't you star with the filling for the avocado and tuna tapas. Everything's already out. Just mix the tuna, mayonnaise, green onions, red pepper, and balsamic vinegar together and then season with pepper and garlic salt. I'll start with the empanadas, okay?" Bertholdt tossed a look over his shoulder from where he began preparing the empanadas dough and filling.

"Alright, so we going Spanish theme tonight?" Marco pulled a bowl towards him and began to mix and measure the ingredients per his roommate's instructions.

"Mhm and I was thinking Italian tomorrow."

"Mmm, you always make the best linguine."

Bertholdt chuckled and began packing the filling into the empanadas. "I know I do. While the empanadas are cooking I'm going to start on the churros and homemade hot chocolate. You can help with that when your done with the avocado and tuna tapas. Don't forget to garnish them with some left over green peppers and some ground black pepper."

"I won't." Marco let the filling sit as he began to cut the avocados in half and scoop the pits out.

"Thanks for all your help Marco." Bertholdt looked over his shoulder after tossing some finished empanadas in to cook and gave him a big smile that had Marco's ears turning red.

"N-No problem Bertl! I love helping you cook!" Bertholdt gave him another smile before getting ready to make the churros.

Together they prepared and cooked in a totally not awkward silence only broken by Bertholdt's soft humming. Bertholdt stirred the homemade hot chocolate and smiled at it's perfect consistency for the churros.

"Hey Marco, taste the chocolate and tell me if it's good." Bertholdt dipped a spoon in the chocolate and held it up over his hand so none would drip onto his pristine kitchen floor.

"Oh, Bertl. If you made it, it's gonna be delicious." But Marco made no other complaint as he blew on the spoonful and took it into his mouth with Bertholdt still holding it's handle. It honestly tasted like pure heaven on Marco's tongue. He kept his lips wrapped around the spoon and he _moaned._

 _1 beat._

 _2 beats.._

 _3 beats..._

Marco's eyes snapped open and he stared into Bertholdt's wide dark eyes. Sweet caramel colored met dark chocolaty colored. Neither moved, neither said a word, and neither even breathed. Realization dawned on the freckle-covered man and he yanked his mouth of the now chocolate free spoon. Both dark-haired men had deep, dark red blushes covering their faces.

"I-It's perfect! U-Uh, we s-should hurry a-and finish before J-Jean and R-R-Reiner get home!" Marco turned back to finish the garnishes on the avocado and tuna tapas.

"R-Right!" Bertholdt followed his lead and the most unbearable silence followed until Reiner and Jean came storming in and yelling their respective lovers' names.


	4. Reiner and Marco

**Reiner and Marco**

It was quiet, too quiet. At least that's what Reiner thought as he walked into their shared apartment. Jean must be gone at least, but Reiner didn't see Bertholdt's car in the parking lot either. The blonde hung up his coat, wet from the rain, and looked began looking around the house for any sign of life. He stopped in the kitchen for a beer before finally ending his search in the living room where he found Marco curled up on the couch and watching a fluffy romance movie by the looks of it.

The smaller man didn't seem to notice Reiner until he sat down on the opposite end of the couch and popped open his beer can. He looked over at Reiner with bleary, tired eyes.

"Oh," his voice was small as if he just woke up. "Welcome home Reiner. Bertholdt went shopping and Jean got called in work for an emergency. Didn't say what though." Marco sat up some and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Sorry, I was dozing off when you came in." He yawned quietly. "Haven't gotten much sleep lately. These most recent case is taking up so much time. I feel bad that I haven't been spending time with Jean or you guys. I'm sorry..." Reiner gave a deep sigh and took a drink of his beer before setting it down on the table.

"It's okay Marco, you need to get your sleep. Take a nap now and I'll wake you when Jean and Bertholdt are both back and we can have a movie night or something." Marco's eyes it up at the large man's words and he smiled his cute, innocent smile.

 _'Oh, he is far from innocent if what I hear at night is true...'_

That thought had Reiner's face turning beet red and he quickly picked his beer up and chugged it in one go.

"Reiner? You okay? Your face is kinda flushed..." Marco reached over a placed his lips against Reiner's forehead, checking his temperature. "You don't have a fever...Oh! Your face is even redder! What's wrong?!" Reiner turned his head away quickly to hide his embarrassment.

"I-I'm fine, just a little flushed from drinking. Go ahead and sleep now." Reiner gave his most reassuring smile and leaned back in his seat in a form of nonchalance. Marco frowned but laid down on the other end of the couch.

"Alright...Mind if I put my legs on yours?" Reiner shook his head and Marco stretched out, laying his legs across Reiner's lap. The blonde shifted slightly and looked at the TV just as Marco's movie's credits began to roll. It wasn't long before Reiner heard quiet snoring. He reached for the remote on the coffee table, only to succeed in moving Marco's feet into a 'new' position. A quite uncomfortable and awkward position on Reiner's part.

To top it all off, Marco began moving in his sleep causing his feet and legs to rub against a certain piece of Reiner's anatomy. God, help him.

Reiner felt ashamed as all the rubbing slowly caused a little problem below his belt line.

Jean was going to kick his ass if he found out his Marco was indirectly giving him a foot job without knowing he was.

Fuck his life.


	5. Jean and Bertholdt

**Jean and Bertholdt**

Bertholdt was in a hurry that morning. He had woken up later than usual and the others had all already left for work without waking him up when he missed his alarm. Or so he thought. In his rush to get ready, Bertholdt didn't knock on the bathroom door. He just assumed that no one was home still. Big mistake. He blushed as he came face to face with a naked Jean. Neither moved or spoke. Both were too embarrassed to do so.

Even so though, Bertholdt shamefully found himself admiring Jean's lean body. He, by far, was the shortest and leanest of all four of them. But despite this, he still had nice muscles and abs and all that. Perfect eye candy. Good thing Marco wasn't the jealous type or he would be getting into A LOT of fights with strangers about Jean. With a sudden dawning of realization, Bertholdt realizes he had been staring at Jean's free swinging manhood that the ash haired gentleman had yet to cover. Huh, who knew it was pierced? (Marco did obviously.)

"O-Oh! I-I'm so s-sorry!" Bertholdt began panicking. "I-I-I thought that everyone h-had a-a-already left!" His face was a burning crimson from his neck to his forehead. The darker haired man quickly covered his face from the embarrassment. "S-S-S-Sorry J-Jean!" He began hyperventilating and fell back against the door frame. Jean honestly felt bad for Bertholdt. If he kept going at this rate, the poor thing was going to pass out.

"Bertl..." Said man didn't seem to hear him as he kept apologizing over and over and over again with his head buried in his hands. Jean heaved a large sigh and took the three steps between them to stand in front of the embarrassed man. "Bertl." He tried again and gripped Bertholdt's shoulders tightly, catching the taller man's attention. Jean's heart broke at the tears he saw in his friend's humiliated eyes. "It's _okay_." He gave Bertholdt a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulders. "These things happen, it's not a big deal. Trust me. I'm not mad and you have nothing to apologize for. I should have locked the door anyways." Bertholdt sniffled and nodded slightly. "Don't cry, Reiner'll kick my ass for making you cry." Jean cocked a cocky grin as he succeeded in making Bertl laugh. He had such a nice laugh, even when it was clogged from tears.

 _Wait..._

At the same time, they both realized they were less than a foot apart and Jean was still a _very_ naked man. For the first time Jean finally blushed and let go of Bertholdt. He took a few steps backwards and quickly grabbed a towel to cover his lower body. The tension was so thick, a knife could slice and dice it.

"W-W-Well, I sh-should hurry u-up. I-I'm r-running late for w-w-work." Bertholdt made to turn around and leave when Jean's quiet laughter stopped him.

"Bertl." Amusement flickered in Jean's warm eyes.

"Y-Yeah?"

"It's Sunday, since when do you work on Sundays?"


	6. Twosomes Become a Foursome

**Twosomes Become a Foursome**

Awkward silence filled the air. Not a work spoken by any of the four people in the apartment living room. None looked at any of the others as the clasped their beers in hand. It was cold and Marco gave a small shiver. Still without a word, Reiner stood and turned the heat up much to the raven's relief. Jean took a sip of his beer and glanced at Marco, who was watching Bertholdt out of his peripheral. The tall man had a red blush staining his cheeks and clenched his drink tightly with both hands. A sudden flashback of the bathroom incident between them flashed through Jean's mind.

Reiner had his arm around the back of the couch that he, Bertholdt and Jean sat on while Marco occupied the armchair. His arm crossed behind Bertholdt's shoulders and his finger tips just barely brushed against Jean's arm. It was just so _awkward_. No doubt they all knew of the incidents happening between each other. But how would they deal with it all? They could just pretend nothing had happened and go on as they normally would. Only, that would be avoiding obvious truths...

It was Reiner who broke the silence first, his face flushed red not from embarrassment but from alcohol consumption. He sure had been drinking an awful lot more than them.

"Bertholdt," It was a quiet calling that drew Bertl's eyes from where they were planted on the ground.

"Yes Reiner?" His voice was small and timid, like he was scared to cause a commotion.

"I..." He smiled slightly. "I...would _REALLY_ like to see you kiss Jean right now." His eyes were glazed over as he kept grinning at his shocked boyfriend.

" _W-WHAT?!_ " Bertholdt's sudden outburst startled them all and he jumped up onto his feet. "A-Are you serious?!"

"Dead serious. Please Bertl? Pretty sure Marco wouldn't mind, he looks like he would enjoy watching too."

Three pairs of eyes snapped towards the armchair to see Marco gripping his beer tightly and biting his lip.

"M-Marco," Jean looked his boyfriend in the eyes. "I-If it's okay with you..."

"God _yes_." Marco breathed and grinned towards the ash-haired man. "I would _love_ to see Bertholdt kiss you, Jean."

Not a single person breathed as they waited for someone to make the next move. Both Jean and Bertholdt stared at the freckle-covered man with twin blushes.

"S-Seriously...?" Jean looked down and stared as if the carpet was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Seriously." Marco licked his lips and leaned back in his seat more.

Jean and Marco stared at each other for a tense moment before Bertholdt's speaking brought them out of it.

"I'll do it," Bertholdt's face turns red and he sits back down when all three people to back to stare at him. "I-If Jean doesn't mind that is." Him and Jean locked eyes and a silent conversation passed between them before the smaller of the two nodded.

"I-I don't mind..." Jean leaned closer to Berholdt and Reiner and Marco were on the edge of their seats. Bertholdt leaned down towards Jean and...

It was like electricity was coursing through their veins as their lips met in what was supposed to be a brief, chaste kiss.

It was far more than that. It was teeth and tongues and saliva. Bertholdt had pushed Jean backwards until he fell against the arm of the couch still with their lips locked in a perverted dance. They only separated when the need to breathe became too overwhelming. Loud gasping and panting filled the eerily silent room as the two caught their breathes.

After a good minute or two, they finally calmed down and turned to look at their significant others...and blushed at the sight of them. Both Reiner and Marco were biting their lips and crossing their legs in a way to hide their obvious arousals.

"Oh, God..."

* * *

"DEAR GOD!" Jean shouted to the heavens as he held onto his and Marco's headboard as if his life depended on it.

"Quiet Jean! The neighbors will here you!" Reiner reached in front of him and quickly clamped his hand down over Jean's mouth in an effort to silence his screams as he gave another harsh thrust into the tinier man.

"F-Fuck!" Marco buried his face in his pillow from the sheer embarrassment of having Bertholdt go to town on his tight little ass. The tall man sure knew how to work his tongue as he laved over Marco's tight bundle, just barely sticking his tongue in. He would pull his tongue away and place sloppy, wet kisses against the clenching muscles before trailing his tongue back over. "Oh, God. Oh, God. Come on, Bertl! Please!?"

"Since you asked _SO_ nicely..." And with that he ducked his head back down and Marco just about _screamed_.

"These two sure are loud as hell." Reiner remarked and thrust harder into Jean's smaller body.

"Mhm," Bertholdt made no other noise as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of Marco's tensing body.

"Maybe next time will use duct tape or a gag or something." Reiner nipped the tip of Jean's ear. "Pretty sure Jean would like that too, wouldn't you?" Jean frantically nodded and whimpered behind Reiner's hand. "You like it rough. Being tied down and fucked into submission. Oh, you'd fight at first I'm sure but in the end you'd be begging and craving for me to fuck you with my big cock. Isn't that right?"

"Reiner..." It was a warning as Bertholdt lifted his head and set his gaze on his muscled boyfriend. "Go easy on him. I don't think Marco would appreciate you breaking his toy..." At those words Jean howled with pleasure, voice muffled by the hand covering his mouth, as he came hard onto the sheets beneath him. The clenching muscles of his ass are what threw Reiner overboard. He barely managed to pull out before he was coming onto Jean's back, painting it a milky white and collapsing next to the exhausted man.

Marco was staring over at his utterly destroyed boyfriend with wide eyes and gasping breathe. Bertholdt chuckled and took the opportunity of Marco's distraction to thrust completely into the raven's prepared hole. Marco choked on his own spit and grasped onto Bertl's shoulders, digging his nails in and whimpering. It didn't take long for either of them to come seeing as they've been teasing and messing around for a good hour already.

They collapsed right next to their passed out lovers and curled up, all covered in the sweet, sweet smell of sex, cum, sweat and more sex.

They would have _A LOT_ to talk about after this, but that could wait until the morning or Marco and Jean could walk right again. For now, they were tire as fuck and were not getting up to leave the bed anytime soon.


End file.
